In some integrated circuit (IC) devices that employ wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP), liquid molding compound is applied to the WLCSP solder bump side of the IC devices and cured to improve the reliability of the solder bumps in the field. The cured molding compound surrounding the WLCSP solder bumps provide similar role as underfill, which are generally applied after the IC devices are diced and mounted onto a next level substrate, and eliminated the need for underfill in many device packages. After the liquid molding compound is cured, some amount of extraneous cured molding compound are present on the surface of the solder bumps. However, because the solder bumps are subsequently mounted to a next level substrate, any extraneous cured molding compound that are present on the surface of the WLCSP solder bumps are cleaned using wet chemical cleaning process or plasma cleaning process. The wet chemical cleaning processes tend to be costly and they often leave behind some residual cured molding compound which results in solder hump wettability defects when the IC devices are diced and subsequently mounted onto a substrate.